liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilo (episode)
"Lilo" (Reunion with Lilo, "Riro to saikai suru hi", ''リロと再会する日) is the twenty-third episode of ''Stitch! It features the return of Lilo Pelekai and the appearance her daughter, Ani. It first aired in Japan on January 25, 2011, and in English on June 22, 2013. Plot The episode starts out with Stitch and Yuna having breakfast. Yuna teases Stitch about eating too much, and how it will affect his body. The two start to make fun of each other by making faces, which Tigerlily thinks is a holiday she wasn't aware of. Before leaving to work, Tigerlily reminds Yuna that she will be late for school. Yuna then gets ready, with Stitch throwing her everything she needs as the daily routine. Stitch then drives Yuna to school via tricycle. On the way, the two fail to catch a blue/green light, and they wait until it changes. While waiting, a bus pulls up next to them, and Stitch sees who he thinks is Lilo. Yuna, hearing the name many times, asks what it means. The light then changes, and Yuna decides to run the rest of the way, but Stitch goes after his best friend from Hawaii. Stitch then goes to tell Jumba and Pleakley about what he found out, but they are both surprised and skeptical, since she would have to be an adult now since the last time they saw her. Stitch is confident that it was Lilo, but Jumba and Pleakley are doubtful. Pleakley thinks that she might have slipped through a wormhole in time, and Jumba thinks that "they" are the ones who are slipping. Stitch is angry at this and decides to go and find out for himself, with Pleakley in pursuit, still thinking that Lilo slipped through a wormhole. Stitch arrives at the hotel where the bus stopped and runs into the bus. Upon being accidentally bumped out, the girl who looks like Lilo sees Stitch and embraces him happily, saying how she wanted to see him. Their reunion is cut short, however, when the "monster" nanny arrives and tries to get Lilo for leaving the bus tour earlier on. Stitch and Lilo run from her until Stitch makes a hole under her on the bridge of the pool, causing her to float away. Lilo is happy now, saying that they can use the rest of the day to have fun. They spend a lot of time together, water-skiing, taking pictures of the Ice Cream Man, and Lilo going swimming with Stitch on a boat. Pleakley sees it all and goes back to tell Jumba. Meanwhile, Yuna finishes school, and starts to wonder where Stitch is since he wasn't there to pick her up. She then sees Pleakley, running fast, and curious as to what is going on, follows him back to the house. Pleakley tells Jumba everything about what he saw. Pleakley thinks that they should go see her, considering she was the one who started Ohana. Yuna arrives and starts to listen in, surprised at what they're saying. Jumba isn't too sure about this and still denies the possibility of Lilo still being young, but if it were true, he's concerned that Yuna might be upset and jealous about Lilo. Jumba stops talking and then sees that Yuna was listening in on the whole thing. Trying to hide away her curiosity and discovery, she leaves, leaving Jumba and Pleakley concerned. Yuna walks down the beach, starting to think about what Jumba and Pleakley said about Lilo. Just then, she sees Stitch and Lilo hula-dancing and singing "Aloha Oe". Yuna deducts that the girl with Stitch is Lilo. Hämsterviel watches everything happen from space, and though he hates Lilo, the reappearance of her gives him an idea, as he gets and releases Experiment 316, also known as Morpholomew. He orders him to take on the appearance of Lilo to lure Stitch into a trap. Morpholomew, with his new powers, turns into Lilo and heads down to Earth. Meanwhile, Yuna is starting to think about how Stitch would have had an Ohana before her sadly. Pleakley then comes by and calms Yuna down, telling her all about Lilo and how she met Stitch from when he was adopted, taught to behave better, gave Lilo a flower to make her happy, and was given a tiki head amulet. Pleakley then explains how she grew up and had to go to finish school and then college. She promised Stitch that she would meet him on the beach of Kauai four years from then, but four years later, Stitch was on the beach alone, calling out for Lilo, but she never came. He then took a ride in his space scooter, landed on Izayoi, and the rest was history. Pleakley explains that Yuna is as much as an Ohana to them like Lilo, in which Jumba arrives and supports him. Yuna thanks them and then heads on home, believing Stitch to already be there and starving. When Yuna gets home, Stitch is reading a Sushi Book. They greet each other, and Yuna tells Stitch that he can spend all the time he wants with Lilo, as she now understands his terms with her. Stitch is left speechless, but then someone knocks on the door. Yuna and Stitch go to get it, and see Lilo. She explains to Stitch that they would go on a treasure hunt. Yuna introduces herself to Lilo, and agrees to join in on the Treasure Hunt, but they don't notice the "H" symbol on Lilo's left arm. "Lilo" explains that the one who finds the most treasure will win. Stitch first finds Lilo's favorite slug, Sluggy, who won in a slug-racing contest. Yuna finds a snail shell, which Lilo says she's holding onto until the snail who used to have it comes back, and she can throw him a big surprise party. The last treasure is then Stitch's favorite dessert: Pineapple Upside-Down Cake. Stitch is excited to find the treasure, but upon reaching where it is, he falls into a hole. Gantu and Reuben arrive to capture Stitch, now in a Containment Orb placed under the ground. Stitch notices the "Hämsterviel" symbol on 'Lilo's' arm, and 'Lilo' reveals herself to be Morpholomew. Jumba and Pleakley then come with groceries until they hear what is going on. Upon seeing Morpholomew, Jumba indicates that he was right the whole time, and in anger, everyone starts throwing food or other items at Gantu and Reuben, causing them to fall into the hole and let Stitch free. Gantu and Reuben escape, with Pleakley threatening to beat them with a loaf of bread if they ever mess with their emotions again. Yuna apologizes to Stitch, trying to comfort him about not being with the real Lilo. Stitch denies it, knowing that the Lilo he was with is still out there. Yuna agrees and goes with Stitch to find her. Hämsterviel is upset that Gantu and Reuben have failed, and demand that they go back and make his plan work. Meanwhile, the real Lilo is trying to escape from the nanny, wanting to see Stitch. Stitch and Yuna arrive, and Lilo escapes from the nanny once again, hugging Stitch before he shows Yuna her arm, bereft of being Morpholomew. Gantu then arrives, saying that they have a hostage. Morpholomew morphs into Pleakley, tied up and telling them to do whatever they say. Stitch goes to save 'Pleakley' while Yuna and Lilo go around to help as well, but then, a woman gets in their way. She asks Lilo where she's going, and Yuna is surprised to learn that the woman's Lilo's mother. Lilo pleads to the mother that they stay, Stitch needing their help. The mother, surprised to hear Stitch's name, shakes it off as an imagination before leaving. The nanny arrives, calling the mother "Lilo", much to Yuna's surprise. Stitch tries to save 'Pleakley', but is knocked off by Gantu. Yuna throws him a donut pool float. Jumba and the real Pleakley arrive, exposing the fake one as Morpholomew. Yuna then shows Stitch that the mother is Lilo, and that the Lilo Stitch was having time with was her daughter, Ani. Stitch becomes depressed after hearing Lilo say that she wouldn't want to see Stitch, at least not now, right before they catch their bus. Yuna encourages Stitch to go after them, telling him not to pass up the chance to reunite with his old friend. Stitch then goes after the bus while Gantu and Reuben give chase. Yuna, Jumba and Pleakley then distract them with Jumba tricking Morpholomew into turning into the pod Sluggy was in before tackling Gantu. On the bus, Lilo explains to Ani that she wouldn't want to see Stitch because of all the years it's been, plus if he had a new Ohana, things might get awkward for them. Stitch arrives at the airport and runs into the building, catching up with Lilo and Ani from the other side of the passenger entrance. Lilo is happy to see Stitch again, especially since he's just the same as when she last saw him. She then apologizes for not coming to the beach. She was caught up because her Nani was having a baby and she was late. After waiting in vain for Lilo to appear at the beach like they had promised, Stitch thought Lilo had abandoned him so he took off the tiki necklace she gave him, hung it on a tree and left the island on Jumba's ship. Lilo ran towards the beach as fast as she could, calling out for Stitch, finding nothing but the necklace and then held it against her chest, before screaming his name and apologizing and falling to her knees, sobbing in despair. Lilo then shows that she had the tiki necklace with her the whole time, waiting to meet Stitch again. Before they can talk more, Airport Security tries to catch Stitch. Yuna has Morpholomey morph into an alligator from a poster, scaring the guards off and giving Stitch the time he needs to go to Lilo. The two embrace each other, and share a lovely moment together. Their flight soon starts to departure, so Lilo promises Stitch that they will meet again someday, and gives him the necklace. Yuna, Jumba and Pleakley all cry at this sight, even Hämsterviel from space, thinking that the sight is very heartwarming and heart-breaking at the same time. Delia appears on a screen, expressing that she feels the same way about the hamster before giving him something to remember all the good times they had: a giant tiki necklace that crushes Hämsterviel, in which Delia then says that they had no good times together at all. At night, Yuna invites Jumba and Pleakley together to take a family picture. Tigerlily is confused, but Yuna tells her that she has a lot to learn about Ohana. Stitch gets into the group, and they all say "Sushi" as the camera flashes. Experiments *Morpholomew (316) *Reuben (625) Errors *Gantu's size once again changes in this episode. He is now shorter, given that Jumba was able to tackle him. *Stitch arrives at the airport on the runway, but he should have been there in the same direction as Lilo and Ani. *There are several errors in the flashbacks: **When young Lilo turns around to see Stitch, Stitch is still running to her and then standing up when she stops. In the movie, Lilo is still turning around right as Stitch stands up in a dog position. She also doesn't say, "Wow!" in the flashback like she did in the movie. **When getting Scrump from Stitch's teeth, Lilo says, "No! Stop biting her like that!" In the movie, she says: "No! Don't pull on her head! She's recovering from surgery." **Stitch is in the air for a longer time after Lilo puts the lei around his neck. **The line from the same scene in the movie was "You know, you wreck everything you touch. Why not try and make something for a change?" In the episode flashback, it was "You know, instead of going around breaking everything, you should try making something." **Lilo doesn't smile when she turns around after Stitch puts a flower on her head in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. **The part where Lilo explains the meaning of the tiki necklace was emitted from the flashback scene. **From the first movie to the second movie flashback scenes, Stitch is in his light blue shade instead of his earlier dark blue shade. *Yuna both refers to Lilo and was told about Lilo in earlier episodes, so why would she be confused when Stitch said her name out loud. *Pleakley wasn't around in "Morpholomew", so how could he have known his name? Trivia *This episode marks the reappearance of Lilo since her last appearance in Leroy & Stitch. *This episode contains anime versions of footage from Lilo & Stitch, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, and Leroy & Stitch. *Morpholomew's appearance of a Hawaiian and then a large reptile could be a callback to him transforming Lilo in his first debut episode. *Melissa Fahn returns after voicing her last character, Sasha, to voice Ani and Morpholomew as Lilo in disguise. *Gwendolyne Yeo returns after voicing her last character, Grandma, to voice the older Lilo. *This is Lilo's only appearance in Stitch!, as well as Ani's and Scrump's. *Pleakley suggesting that Lilo slipped through a wormhole in time could be a reference to two past Lilo & Stitch: The Series episodes that involved time travel. *The "monster" nanny is the same agent that Tommy O had in the Season 1 episode, special guest star: Stitch. *Although the same franchise, this episode is technically a crossover between Lilo & Stitch: The Series and Stitch! *Although he's not seen, Lilo's husband could possibly be Keoni Jameson. *New scenes from the flashbacks of Lilo & Stitch and Stitch Has a Glitch were added in: **A close-up of the sign of the Kauai Animal Shelter. **Lilo smiling when Stitch places the flower on her head. *This episode marks the first time Yuna and Lilo (both young and old) have made contact with each other. *Jessica, Toriko, Makiko, Hiroman, Mr. Matsuda and Delores are all absent in this episode. *The ending of this episode is similar to how Leroy & Stitch ended, minus the "Jailhouse Rock" number. Category:Stitch! Episodes Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Crossovers